


the wicked ouat show

by pbb



Series: ouat + [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Skin Deep, the sheperd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbb/pseuds/pbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ouat + wicked= this fic¡¡¡ enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. loving¡¡¡

**Author's Note:**

> song used :What is this feeling?

belle:  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?  
rumple: I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:  
belle:  
My pulse is rushing:  
rumple:  
My head is reeling:  
belle:  
My face is flushing:  
BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!: loving¡¡¡  
Unadulterated loving ¡¡¡  
belle:  
For your face...  
rumple:  
Your voice¡¡¡  
belle:  
Your clothing¡¡¡  
BOTH: Let's just say - I love it all¡¡¡  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loving  
There's a strange exhilaration...  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast...  
Still I do believe that it can last¡¡¡  
And I will be loving  
loving you  
My whole life long!...


	2. as long as you are mine..,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rumbelle talking...

rumple:I just wish…  
belle:What?  
rumple:I wish I could be hansome… for you.  
belle:rumple…  
rumple:Don’t tell me that I am, you don’t need to lie to me¡¡¡  
belle:It’s not lying! It’s… uh… it’s looking at things another way”


End file.
